The Only Problem
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt wants Finn and Blaine's opinions on his prom wear. Finn approves, but Blaine is a little harder to read...


Spoilers: Up through the latest episode and also the promo for next week's prom episode. But that's all.

A/N: This just kind of happened all in a rush because the episode was a bit meh and then the promo was all Woah Kilt! And then there's a newer promo that forced a quick couple of paragraphs in because…well Blaine's all sexy. So it's just a fun little look at what should happen when Blaine comes around to see Kurt's prom outfit. Yeah, I know, every man and his dog are writing these! Awesome Step-Brother Finn also features.

Once again, massive thanks to the many brilliant reviewers who took the time to comment on the epic final installment of Feeling Good. I am so glad you all liked it and I am working to write more stuff in between my super busy real life.

Thanks to Tessa for the quick edit which made this whole thing better, as usual, and whom I am giving all the credit for the improvement witnessed in my writing style over these few short weeks. Also for then editing – on the spot – the added paragraphs that just kind of rambled onto the page because…well…Blaine's arms.

Words: 2800

* * *

><p>Why the hell is Finn even here? He's making awkward comments and getting up and sitting down and why on earth is he drinking warm milk at four in the afternoon?<p>

Blaine is tense because Kurt hasn't been forthcoming with information and usually he's completely the opposite. Usually he'll manage to play coy for about twelve and a half seconds and then gush about whatever new scarf of show or piece of gossip he feels the need to share. Blaine thinks that's adorable, of course. But this time Kurt has given so little away, just a very vague, out of the blue, text message which Blaine's fidgeting fingers now reopen for another read.

_If you have time, come over after school. I want to show you my prom outfit so you don't freak out on the big night. _

So during lunch at Dalton, Blaine had messaged back and said of course he had time and then showed up straight after school and Kurt had barely pressed a kiss to his cheek before he was disappearing up the stairs and telling his boyfriend to take a seat on the couch and wait.

And Finn was there, staring at him, much like Finn stares at most people—confused, bewildered, a little bit vacant. Blaine shouldn't be so rude, Kurt clearly has a soft spot for him and with a few semi-awkward words Blaine ascertains that Finn is there because Kurt wants his opinion too.

But seriously. Warm milk?

Blaine is about to ask Finn about exactly that, or maybe check what time Burt is due home or perhaps calmly walk up to Kurt's room and work out what he means by 'freak out on the big night' when they both hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs from Kurt's room and turn to look towards the open door.

Kurt walks in unceremoniously. Well, with the usual Kurt flair but no announcement, no obvious flourish or drum-roll, just moves like some exotic bird through the door and around the couch to stand at the end nearest Blaine, elevated on the step that leads into the other half of the room. His hands are on his hips and his chin is a little high and his mouth is set in neither a grin nor a frown just a little determined and he's trying to look at Finn instead of Blaine because, in this context, he's a bit uncertain about things.

Blaine and he have fought hard to win the right to go to prom. Well, Burt has fought hard and Kurt and Blaine have stood solidly behind him. But Kurt wonders if maybe he's pushing everything a bit far. Yes, it's Marc Jacobs. Yes, it's stunning. Yes, he feels marvelous wearing it and wants to see a stupid, enamored, in love grin on Blaine's face in response but he's not sure a look of fear isn't warranted as well—a look of hesitance and uncertainty overshadowing anything else.

So he looks to Finn with his hands still on his hips, the kilt he's picked hanging to his knees, thick leggings, perfectly fitted boots and the jacket undone completing an outfit that is amazing and debonair and a bit tantalizing. In his opinion anyway.

Finn is thinking, face pinched and his gaze has moved from Kurt to his glass and that's enough to make Kurt think again that maybe this is too much, to let his hands fall to his sides and now he _really _doesn't want to look at Blaine. Then Finn looks at him. Glass in hand, smiles and Kurt lets a breath out.

"Dude, that rocks! It's like Braveheart."

And maybe that's not what he's really going for but Finn seems pleased and before his step-brother has even finished speaking the tone of his voice has propelled Kurt into raising his hands back to rest on his hips and into a spin, letting the material flare up as he grins with relief and pride. Just like he's practiced already a hundred times in the privacy of his own room.

When he's completed the move he lets his eyes rest on Blaine who's turned from looking at Finn to look at him and Kurt's expression falters from happiness to something else but he rescues it and beams as Blaine looks at him.

Blaine's expression turns from something decidedly sour to something decidedly blank in the blink of an eye and Kurt has no idea what to do with that because Blaine has always, _always,_ been perfectly capable of expressing his opinions with a single look. Kurt is hurt immediately but tries to hold the smile, tries to stand up for himself even as something inside him recognizes that for prom he doesn't want to dress for himself at all. He wants to dress just for Blaine. And god, how pathetic is it that he tried and has failed? He'd really, truly thought Blaine would like the kilt.

Blaine just really, really wants to know what the fuck Finn is doing here and why he's referencing _Braveheart_ and is now staring between him and Kurt and obviously waiting for Blaine to say something nice even as he loudly slurps more goddamn milk.

"You don't like it?" Kurt mutters and the hurt in his voice almost, _almost_, makes Blaine blurt out something wildly inappropriate.

Instead he just chews the inside of his lip and says, "It's missing something. Can we…" and he motions to the stairs even as Kurt looks like a kicked puppy and Finn glares at Blaine like he's the one doing the kicking.

But Kurt is nodding and forcing a smile and Blaine just begs for the willpower to wait a few more seconds and rocks up off the seat and follows his boyfriend up the stairs. Finn stays behind. He still has half a glass of warm milk to drink and no business in Kurt's room.

Blaine stumbles at the last stair, hits the toe of his shoe and swears under his breath. Kurt turns from the top to look at him because Blaine doesn't swear often but he refuses to make eye contact and Kurt has no idea why, can't believe his openly gay boyfriend is that upset about a silly kilt but is struggling to find an alternate explanation. He walks with his back straight into his room and is moving his hands to his hips, ready to argue and explain and probably be a little bit snarky when Blaine's fingers wrap around his arm and pull him hard and then there's a hot mouth against his. Already open, wet and over his lips and a tongue just lapping insistent and a little desperate and Kurt thinks he's gasped at the shock of the contact or maybe the loud slam of the door but then Blaine's tongue is in his mouth and how it happened doesn't really mater.

Blaine pulls harder still, his hand gripping at Kurt's bicep through the material of the jacket, the other splaying over his jaw and neck and ear, angling and pulling and begging every possible inch of access available. He's groaning into Kurt's mouth and Kurt can't believe it, opens his eyes to see an out of focus flash of flushed skin and dark eyelashes and the contours of Blaine's face. He shuts them again and swallows another sound he doesn't think he's ever even imagined Blaine making—something growling and low and vibrating against his mouth.

The door hits his back suddenly and he hadn't realized Blaine was pressing him back with his hands and his body and he's taken at least three steps without even knowing his legs existed. Blaine keeps pressing and the impact and momentum make the air rush out of him and their tongues then lips slip apart and that should give them a chance to draw back and think and talk but it just means Blaine's mouth moves to his jaw, scratching teeth and his tongue licking and tasting and Kurt thinks he can still hear him making obscene little noises against his skin.

His hands. Blaine's hands. They're clutching at Kurt's hips. Rushing over and back and up and then down, tracing and pressing and then bunching in the material of the kilt, holding there like it's the only thing tying him to reality. And Kurt remembers his own hands, finds them pressing back into the wood behind him, searching for purchase and some small piece of logic sparks and he recognizes that as a complete waste of opportunity. Lets them come forward and grips Blaine's forearms, pulling Blaine's hands harder against his hips, then realizes the feel of hot skin and rough hair and tight muscle beneath his palms. He remembers how enticing Blaine had looked when he showed up in what should have been a simple black t-shirt but it clung to his chest and showed off more arm than Kurt's used to seeing and now Kurt can feel all of that at his fingertips and it makes his breath catch and his hands move up, gripping and pressing his thumbs into the muscle and faintly Kurt knows that he'll always remember this as the moment when he starting having a thing for arms.

He lets his fingers slip under the sleeves as far as he can reach and whines into Blaine's mouth and he realizes all he wants is to get rid of the shirt and spread his hands across his shoulders and feel out more of his boyfriend's taut body. And the whine must have been loud or resonant against Blaine's tongue—and when did they start kissing again?—because suddenly Blaine rocks forward and Kurt doesn't know it but his nails dig into Blaine's biceps a bit and he groans again at the contact of hips pressed against hips. Something new and tantalizing and imagined a hundred times but never realized and now so, so _real_. So Kurt groans and his head falls back against the wood behind it and Blaine sees nothing but the exposed pillar of his neck and dives on it, licking and sucking and doing whatever he likes because it's all instinct and reflex anyway.

He'll argue until the day he dies that his ability to think flew out the window as soon as he caught sight of Kurt twirling in the kilt.

And then reality catches up and Kurt realizes with a start the contact he's feeling is Blaine, hard and pressing dangerously close to him through a lot of material but obviously not enough and Kurt arches into that touch, whether it's from the kisses or the press of another body or the thoughts, he whimpers and arches and that makes it _more. _And that must spark something in Blaine because suddenly he's so far away—a few inches, at least—with his hands laid flat against Kurt's chest and all Kurt wants to do it reach out and grab him and pull him back.

He probably would except Blaine is all flushed with wet red lips and hair that's now completely haphazard and Kurt can't even remember having his hands there and he takes a moment to stare, a moment too long because Blaine is stepping back further and raising a hand and running his fingers through his escaping curls and mumbling, "Damn Kurt, I'm sorry, I just…" and trailing off as Kurt grins at him and Blaine can't quite find an apt way of describing it but it makes him think things like sexy and obsessed and frenetic and desperate.

Blaine takes a breath, tries to calm himself and stop from shivering and burning up. Is this what being insanely turned on feels like? And he thought all the books were exaggerating. Another deep breath and he's quickly shifting into ecstatic because Kurt's still backed against the door with his hands splayed against the frame either side of him and he's still smiling madly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Blaine eventually utters but it's half-hearted, almost an afterthought and Kurt is shaking his head.

"It's fine, really."

"You look amazing," Blaine breathes out.

"Yeah I got that," is Kurt's quick, blissfully playful response though there's a roughness to his voice Blaine wants to hear again. He's lucky because Kurt continues, "Once I got over you looking pretty unimpressed downstairs and refusing to comment and making me think I'd completely screwed up and then falling over your own feet on the way up the stairs…" There's bubbling laughter in Kurt's voice now.

"Your ass in that kilt," Blaine breathes out again and this time he hasn't thought about the words and blushes and drops his gaze as soon as he realizes what he's said.

But Kurt just smirks, the stumble up the stairs suddenly making sense, then says in an amused tone, "My ass?"

Blaine straightens and moves a step closer to Kurt because he likes him like this. Likes when he gets him playful and silly and talking about himself and he hasn't managed to do it in Kurt's room before. But then he's never managed to get him pressed against a wall and with his mouth all over him and—_oh, yes_—he was damn sure he'd felt him hard against his hip. Had pressed right up against him without thinking and was sure Kurt had felt just how turned on he was. "Yeah," he says matter-of-factly and is leaning in for another kiss. "Your ass."

"What about it?" Kurt asks, dodging his lips and when did their relationship get here? When did it get even _better_?

Blaine is considering how to answer, or better yet how to coerce Kurt back into another kiss when a voice cuts through and it's loud and near and Finn. He's asking how they're doing and Blaine almost accidentally groans but Kurt hears the first notes of it and presses a hand over Blaine's mouth in the nick of time.

"We're fine," Kurt yells, "Just minor adjustments."

The pair wait, standing close again, Kurt's hand lingering at Blaine's mouth just to feel the breath against his palm.

"Your door is supposed to stay open, isn't it?" Finn is saying and Kurt's about to say something rude when Finn continues. "Cuz Burt's car just pulled in…" and he leaves that sentence hanging and then they can hear his feet on the stairs and Kurt wonders whether this was more of Finn being an awesome brother or all just a coincidence.

He decides it's unimportant as he removes his hand, catching a glimpse of Blaine grinning like a fool and then kisses him as hard as he can. It's fleeting, momentary and their tongues barely meet before Kurt's pulling away, pushing both hands against Blaine's chest and forcing him to back up a few steps even while he smirks and tries to catch his own breath.

"My dad," he explains simply and Blaine's smile turns lop-sided as he recognizes the need to stop but obviously wishes it wasn't so.

Kurt opens the door but stalls. He needs to go downstairs, needs to calm himself and say hi to his dad and tell him Blaine is over and ask 'is that okay?' and 'can he stay for a while?'

He takes a last deep, centering breath that makes Blaine ask, "Are you okay?" with real concern in his voice.

Kurt feels a blush creeping up his neck. "Yeah, that was…Yeah," is the best he can manage.

"Yeah," is all Blaine offers back, his own breath starting to even out and moves his hands to his hair, insistently trying to smooth it down to something less suspicious.

As they start walking down the stairs, Blaine's voice makes Kurt pause. "You know the only problem with the kilt?"

It's a strange question because Kurt is pretty sure Blaine likes the kilt now. But his head is all fuzzy so he just turns, halfway down the stairs, raises his eyebrows and shrugs.

Blaine smiles and it's sweet and a little abashed. "You're going to expect me to be able to control myself and be that perfect boyfriend you've been telling everyone about and I'm just not sure I can do it with you in that." He points and lets his eyes sweep to emphasize the point.

When he looks back up Kurt is just smiling brightly at him with dimples and a blush and shining eyes. Blaine would probably say something else to try to keep the expression there or Kurt might quip something back about getting Blaine used to the outfit except they can hear movement down the dozen remaining steps. Burt's usual greeting to Finn is met with a louder-than-usual response of "Oh, hey Burt, you're _home. _In the house. Hi!" Which has both boys laughing quietly as their hands find each other and their fingers interlace and with a quick look of longing they walk down the remaining stairs to show Burt the outfit.

* * *

><p>Hope that was fun! I loved writing it. Obviously. Between Kurt in a kilt and Blaine's arms and him losing a bit of control and Finn being awesome how could I not grin through the whole writing process. As always, I love the feedback (you've probably caught on to that by now) so please do leave me some! Now I'm just going to start counting the minutes until next week!<p> 


End file.
